Pool!
by Tayoni
Summary: A little fight between Clark and Lex! Finished


Pool

By

Tayoni

Disclaimer:  Said.

I know this seems a bit unlikely, but it was an irresistible thing...

*Taking place at Lex's house in his office.

       Clark leaned over the pool table, aimed to make the shot...

       ...and the stick went awry and he missed it entirely.

       "My shot."  Lex said, taking the stick.

       "It is not!"  Clark said.

       "It is too.  You had your shot."

       "I did not!"

       "You did."  Lex griped.

       "I missed it.  It's still my turn!"  He said and grabbed the stick.

       "It's my turn!"  Lex complained and grabbed it back.

       "IT IS NOT YOUR TURN!"  Clark grabbed it, but Lex hung on tight with both hands.

       "YES IT IS MY TURN!"  Lex growled and struggled to get the stick away from Clark.

       "GET OFF IT!"  Clark ordered.

       "IT'S MY TURN!"

       "It is not!  I call interference!  It's my shot!"

       "What interference?"  He demanded, tugging at the stick.

       "You bumped the stick!"

       "DID NOT!"

       "YA DID SO!"  Clark growled.  "LET GO!"

       "IT'S NOT YOUR TURN!"  Lex shouted at him.  "MMMMMMMPHHHH!"

       "You want it?  Have it!"  Clark said and let go of the stick.

       Lex's eyes shot wide open and he got the stick, and fell on the floor with it.  "YOU (BLEEP-EEP)!"

       "I'M NOT A (BLEEP-EEP)!"  Clark shouted.  "WHO THE (BLEEP) ARE YOU CALLING A (BLEEP)?  YOU (BLEEP-BLEEP-BLEEPITY)!"

       "SHUT THE (BLEEP) UP (BLEEPY)!"  Lex grouched and got back on his feet.

       "YOU SHUT UP!  BALDY!"

       Lex's eyes shot fire.  "BALDY?  SCREW OFF, VAMPIRE BOY!"

       Clark squeezed his lips into a line.  "SHUTUP!"

       "YOU SHUTUP!"  Lex shouted.

       "I WILL NOT!  BALDY!"  Clark shouted back. 

       "SHUT THE (BLEEP) UP!  VAMPIRE BOY!"

       "BALDY!"

       "VAMPIRE!"

       "BALDY NEED A WIG?"

       "VAMPIRE NEED A FILE?  OR MAYBE YOU NEED..."

       Something thumped, and Lex and Clark looked up at the doorway.  Martha Kent stood there with Lionel Luthor just behind her and to the left.

       "Clark?"  Martha asked.

       "Lex?"  Lionel asked at the same time.

       "Yes mother?"  Clark half yipped and half whined.

       "What is it dad?"  Lex purred.

       "We can hear you two calling each other (Bleep) and (bleep) all the way down the hall."  Mrs. Kent griped.

       "What exactly are the two of you fighting over?"

       Lex blinked at Clark.

       Clark blinked back at Lex.

       Cluelessness shot between them both like a pair of mirrors reflecting each other over and over.

       "Uhhh...?"  Lex said trying to mimic one of Clark's wide eyed innocent looks.

       Clark broke into giggles.

       Lex followed suit, sniggering out of control.

       "I liked it better when they were fighting."  Lionel said.

       Martha lead him out and shut the door to close out the helpless laughter.  "Boys will be boys."

       "Yes they will be.  I'm sure Lex's patience must wear thin at times with Clark."

       "Excuse me?"  Martha demanded.  "Just what are you insinuating about my son?"

       "Just what you said, Mrs. Kent.  Boys will be boys.  Perhaps..."

       "I don't see your son sitting back stoically.  He was swearing and shouting louder than Clark!"

       "Yes, and calling him a (Bleepity-eep).  Quite contrary to your 'BOY'S' opinion of my 'YOUNG MAN'..."

       "Clark did NOT start that fight!"

       "I believe he DID start that FIGHT!"

       "I say he DIDN'T!"

       "HE DID SO START IT!"

       "HE DID NOT!"

       "HE DID TOO!"

       Clark cringed when he heard glass break somewhere on the other side of the house.

       Lex paused in stirring the drinks he'd fixed.  "Hope that wasn't my new Waterford Crystal figurine of a (bleep).  I forgot to put it away."

       Clark took the strawberry dackery from Lex's left hand, sipped.  "Good."

       "Don't let yer mom know I let you have that."

       "She wouldn't mind."

       "I'm not willing to take the chance."  Lex said.  "She's a nice lady but..."

       The house shook and a woman's voice sounded, and something clattered.

       "Who's shot?"  Clark wondered.

       "Yours."  Lex said.

       "Uh-uh."  Clark said.

       "Yeah, I interfered last time."  Lex said.

       "No.  I had my shot.  I missed."

       "Cause I made you."

       "That was my own fault."

       "Really, it was mine.  It's your turn."

       "IT IS NOT!"

       "IT IS SO!"

       ...

END


End file.
